halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Ending of Halo 3 It's just come to mind, but when S-117 narrowly missed out on going through the portal back to Earth, he lived and everything. But we all know he is LUCKY, so could him not going through the portal be a good thing??? Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Just a question, when they fired Installation 04 (2) we all saw the shockwave of Halo being activated, since MC didn't go through the portal, surely he should of died from the activation of Halo????? I guess that is where luck comes into it again. - Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :There's no such thing as luck, and the Halo activated the second the ship went through the portal. The portal sent the first half to Earth, and the second half to perhaps another portal location, as the Halo was closer to the Ark than Forward Unto Dawn. It damaged the Ark first, which probably made the portal malfunction, changing the exit vector of the ship when it was half-way through. That's my theory. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 04:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) It's hinted that mendicant bias has something to do with it, and I think there is such thing as luck...Papayaking 17:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I agree with Kougermasters. I firmly believe that he whent into the portal, but for some reason didn't come out of it in the same place as 'Vadam. That is how he escaped death when the installation fired. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 01:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New project I've noticed that there are lists of quotes for many of the characters in Halo. What I don't get is why there are no list of quotes for the Prophet of Truth when there are for the other Prophets. So what I am suggesting is that somebody create a list of quotes for the prophet of Truth. -- 04:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Should be easy enough. He appears in most levels, either in person or on a Holo-Pedestal, so someone should be able to dig some quotes for him out of the Halo 3 levels' Transcript sections. Here are a few off the top of my head: :*''(to the Arbiter)'' "Your kind... never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." :*''(Holo-Pedestal)'' "How could I have known the parasite would follow? Surely this is the heretics' doing -- clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" :*''(On a mounted screen, to a Brute Chieftain)'' "Have you figured out how they plan to stop me?" :*''(to SgtMaj. Johnson)'' "I'll admit... I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest." : DavidJCobb 05:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I can think of some more quotes too, if its needed: :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "There are those who said this day would never come...what a're they' to say now." :*''(In Crows Nest)'' "You are, all of you vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No...your world will burn until its surface is but glass; and not even your demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage. For your destruction is the will of the Gods, and I? I AM THEIR INSTRUMENT!" :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "Parasite did not defeat the Forerunner, and it shall not defeat us!"--Silver Zephyr 07:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well then, start the article and add in quotes. No one's stopping you. SmokeSound off! 07:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done, though I'm not sure if I put in the right section of Truth's article. DavidJCobb 22:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops, forgot the Halo 2 quotes! I'll get them soon. DavidJCobb they could have ended it becase they wernt selling that many copies New Glitch? Is this below a glitch on narrows? Instructions: PLayer A and B both use the mancannons at the sametime (1 Player near each mancannon, then both players melee eachother when they fly close to eachhother, then fall to their deaths, (Glitch may be here-->) then both screens say they have killed the other player and no scuicide timer is used. If it is right I think i may have found that new glitch. :Not a glitch. When both players meleed each other, the game registered it as a hit and as they die from the fall, the game continues to register it as a kill rather than a suicide. The same goes when meleeing each other in the mine field in Sandtrap.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) tHANKS :That happens on other games. My sheilds were shot out and I only had one health bar when I was caught in a blast from my own grenade. The death was registered as a kill, probably because I wouldn't have killed myself on full health, and you cannot "assist" your own death.-- Forerun ''' 13:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Issues Why can't I add more than 2 answers on a poll anymore? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I asked spirit of fire that he said it was a bug. --Haloman101 16:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :If you refresh the page, it'll work normally again. if you malay someone and they comit suide or a kill by "The Gardins" you get the kill on any map :Meleeing someone who later commits suicide or dies by the Guardians gets you a kill. Okay. But how is that relevant, TheJoker9105, who posted at 00:12, 25 August 2009 but forgot to sign their edit? DavidJCobb 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't let create a poll.It says i need to more answers! Halopedia Online I just found a channel on YouTube called Halopedia Online. Is it an oficial Halopedia cannel, and if so, why have I never heard of it before? Are there plans for expanding it and making it more well known? Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 03:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not certain, but I think it's a different group using the same name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Question (Closed) Just a question - Why does this wiki have such shitty quality and lower quality compared to wikis of LESS-popular games, such as The Vault, which is about Fallout games. Seriously, is it just that the majority of people that play Halo compared to Fallout just ignore edit rules and post nonsensical, irreleveant bull-shit and the mods let it pass, or is there a reason for the poor quality. Also, The Vault has more pages. I'm checking on the number of editors. --Bloodscar 09:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Halopedia has about 31400 editors. --Bloodscar 09:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :The Vault has about 6700 editors. To be honest I wasn't expecting that low of a number. Wow. --Bloodscar 09:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::One, stop talking to yourself, it's creepy. Two, if the vault is so much better, go there instead of trying to make this wiki sound bad even though it's not (opinion).Papayaking 06:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::What "shitty quality"? This is one of the best and advanced wikias I've ever seen. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Seriously, it's so annoying when people just come here to make up stuff just to be irritating, and talk to themselves. I have a solution though, if you like them so much better, don't waste our time with it. Just go to the WONDERFUL VAULT that is so awesome you have to tell us about it.Papayaking 20:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The only other Wiki I've seen that is as good as Halopedia is Wookiepedia. I think Halopedia editors are doing a great job. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 12:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Of course, he didn't respond. 22:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::And to add to that, about half of those users make an account, and leave. You mine as well leave, too. ::::::::Think they did. DavidJCobb 18:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::He coulda been adding statistics to his comment. When I add to comments I've already made, I usually write the text as a separate comment, often indented like a reply. DavidJCobb 18:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I was the guest, I wasn't signed in at the time.Papayaking 23:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Vault isn't actually that great of a Wiki. It seems more like a Strategy Guide website filled with Walkthroughs, Tips, Locations, and minimal Background information. Some of the articles (a VERY small amount however) are written poorly. Halopedia seems a lot more organized and functional. --TDSpiral94 09:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) And it's certainly not better than ours...I think.Papayaking 16:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay in response, I forgot I posted this. Also, sorry for the rudeness; it was late and I was tired and whimsical, but that's hardly an excuse. I got to admit, The Vault is pretty much a guide not a lore-based wiki, but for the quality thing, I'll take a and count the number of faults and list them here by type. Feel free to do the same for the "WONDERFUL VAULT". Also, the whole comment was based on the idea that surely there must be a reason for it, some connection that could be used to improve quality all around. --Bloodscar 07:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, thank you DavidJCobb for explaining that I wasn't talking to myself. Unless I make a typo in my comment, I make a new comment as a reply when it is a seperate thought. --Bloodscar 07:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I got the page Elevator Glitch, and counted up the following faults. (Note that these "faults" are things that degrade the overall quality of an article not always technically errors, but also things that cause confusion when read or give an awkward feeling to an article. DO grade with the same guidelines if you look through a Vault article for comparison's sake.) :::*Missing words - 1 :::*Word agreement - 3 :::*Consistancy - 2 :::*Spelling - 1 :::*Grammar - 2 :::*Subject-verb agreement - 1 :::I added up the total number of words in the article when viewed in the edit screen, counting a link as on word, i.e. Halo 3, or Space-time theory, would be counted as one word. This gave me a total of 125 words, or an average of 1 fault per 12.5 words. --Bloodscar 07:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::This has to stop. Bloodscar: If you don't like Halopedia, just keep it to yourself. Editors come and go; some made account for the fun of it (and some for vandalism) while others made several contributions. We don't know why Halopedia has a bigger population than The Vault: I think we have better advertisements that attract fans and gamers... but that's just me. To all: This section is closed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) To answer your initial question - Halopedia is a work in progress. I notice that you took the time to count the flaws. Did you bother to correct them, as any experienced editor would? If you see missing information, add it. If you see spelling mistakes, correct it. If you see vandalism, remove it. Don't just complain about it. Be Bold. Remember also the kind of editors we attract - aside from some of the more prominent members, our fanbase will be a lot younger than that of a Fallout wiki, and yes, a lot of them will be inexperienced or, worse, vandals. Admins and Rollback wielders can't be everywhere at once, nor should we have to try to be. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Halo Font Does anyone know if you can use the Halo font on Wikia? I know you can download it from the internet for word processors, but is it on Wikia. If not, can it be added? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, possibly. :It all depends if you have the font installed in your computer. If it is, then just go to your browser's settings, change the font to Halo 3 font type and save changes. It should work. Toodles!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I did it! Can anyone else see my sig with the Halo Font? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I can. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::BTW, if you want it to display another font if someone doesn't have the Halo 3 font, you can make the "font-family" CSS a comma-separated list of fonts, single-quoting any that have spaces in their names. E.x. font-family:Arial,Tahoma,'Century Gothic',sans-serif means "If they have Arial, use that. If they don't have Arial, try Tahoma. If that doesn't work, try Century Gothic. If that doesn't work, just pick any sans-serif font, doesn't matter at this point." DavidJCobb 04:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. I think I'll try that. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Username Color If you look at the top of the screen where your username is listed, the white text blends into the light background. Is it possible to make the text of the username and the stuff around it darker so it's easier to see? It's almost invisible for me. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I've added the necessary command in the mediawiki, but it seems it doesn't work. I have to assume it is an internal problem where only Wikia Programmers/Staffs have access, seeing that Halopedia has a special programming than other wikis (We're the Guinea Pigs!).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you're using Firefox 3 or higher and you have the Stylish add-on, then you can use this userstyle, which darkens the area behind the links. DavidJCobb 11:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::You've created a custom style for Halopedia! Yay! Thank you!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy to help. DavidJCobb 11:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Unggoy Can someone with enough experience make a changes from and too section for the Unggoy? Most the other Covenant races have it where it has changes from one game and too the next. I asked on the Unggoy page and got no reply so I thought I would ask here.Papayaking 23:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think I give it a try. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, i was going to give it a try, but I just noticed that I couldn't think of any changes at the moment! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] Well, a few I could think were thr grunts in halo wars seemed...bigger and more armored. Also, they seem to get uglier and uglier through the games. In halo 3 they're also more aggressive. There's a few, I hope it helps, but I'm not good at making those sort sections.Papayaking 01:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I give up. I CANT make it anyway, the page wont let me use rich text, which was used for the Kig-yar one.Papayaking 02:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I have a list of changes that someone who knows how can put on Unggoy. Halo 1 - Halo 2 *Curlback grunts are gone *Grunts are larger (i think) *Larger limbs *Blood is more liquid-looking (unlike the neon glue stuff in Halo CE) Halo 2 - Halo 3 *Skin is now slightly greenish and mottled *Spikes on arms *Sometimes have no mask *Go kamakaze Dont forget Halo wars.Papayaking 21:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Similar Wikis Are other wikis going to be like Halopedia with the games and friends and everything, or is Halopedia special? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I like to think we're special in some ways...Papayaking 01:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Refer to Talk:Main_Page#Username_Color.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Terminal Icons I've noticed that the images for Didact, The Librarian, etc., are the icons that represent them in the Terminals, and that these icons were taken from Ascendant Justice's website and modified (black background barely removed). I also know that there are some icons we don't have: the icon used by the Gravemind in the Terminals and one that may represent a security AI for the Ark's Archive (it blocks 343GS from reading the Librarian's writings, I think). I think we should get these icons, and the ones we already have should have their description pages updated to link to the source (AJ's website). I'd do this, but I don't have the time right now (sorry). DavidJCobb 01:58, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :I managed to only vectorised two images out of five by using an online vectorisation application. Maybe you could vectorise the other three?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Vectorised Image File:Archive.svg File:Offensive Bias.svg PNG Image File:MendicantBias (Rampant).png File:Flood Super Cell.png File:MendicantBias.png ::I managed to render two using VectorMagic. Right now, they still have black backgrounds (I used the original source's images), but I'm going to use Inkscape to change that soon, and then I'll re-upload. I chose the name "Gravemind.svg" for the Flood icon because it's doubtful that a single Flood Super Cell managed to communicate with Mendicant Bias coherently, on its own, or unassisted; it's more likely that that was the entire Gravemind, who was identified with the Cell's code because he's made of Flood Super Cells. DavidJCobb 19:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) File:Gravemind.svg File:Mendicant Bias.svg :::VectorMagic. XD. It would be easier if you just used the PNG image I've uploaded and use those in VectorMagic. I tried Inkscape but failed in creating the other three, so good luck! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:06, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I created the originals in VectorMagic, and used Inkscape to change the backgrounds. It was actually pretty easy, I just clicked on the black parts and then clicked the white swatch in the palette :P Anyway, I just uploaded the changed versions; the thumbnails might not update for a little while, but new thumbnails (such as those generated from using the images in pages) should bear the new background color. I have also taken the liberty of adding descriptions to the SVG versions. On a side note, I'm not so sure that the Mendicant icon I uploaded actually represents Mendicant Bias. DavidJCobb 20:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) New glitches I have watched the halo(level) from Halo 1 page and at the glitch section it doesnt say anything about some new glitches.Im kinda of a noob when it comes to editing so im asking you guys if you can put them there?? There are three glitches:1 when you find the first lifeboat with survivors over by the first big pulse structure.when you finish of all the enemyes, get into the warthog and start walking to the big slope on the right.There is a path that can lead the warthog up the hill and you can see the whole canyon and the 2D trees, but if you stay there to long, or drive the warthog along the hill to the left, the controls will freez up and you wont be able to move and you have to start from the last checkpoint. 2:When you go to the structure at the cliff edge.Kill all the enemyes and get into the warthog.As a reference (because the terraine can get very confusing) drive the warthog to the pelican. To the right where the pelican is facing there is a small hill with a groove. Start climbing it with the warthog and you can get on top.From there you can see the whole middle part of the level with the river and can shot out the banshees from a distance. 3:Get to the part where the 2nd banshees come, near the river.You must be in a warthog.Try to lure the banshees back into the artificial cave from wich you came.Once inside, the banshees will fly in a straight line, but when they get to the first ramp they will start descending and sraping the ground and they will follow you deeper and deeper inside the cave.Note that they push you continuously from side to side and if you are not in a warthog, you will get splattered.The interesting thing is that the banshees will not lift up and fly away, but rather chase you scraping the ground and they will not fire, just try to tip you over.StalkerGrunt117 20:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the first glitch: that is because Bungie added an invisible wall to the level, where if you get past it, controls will freeze and the warthog will descend down the slope. Regarding the second glitch: not a glitch but it is walkthrough for players to kill the banshees easily. Regarding the third glitch: Not a glitch as enemy AIs have limited areas to roam and chase. Once they reach a certain location, an invisible indicator will stop them at their tracks, thus creating a Frozen Enemy (An article we have here in Halopedia).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Something weird? Has anybody noticed that when you are on the large bridges in Assault on the Control Room and Two Betrayals and pause the game, everything will stop moving except for the energy theters that keep oscilating?StalkerGrunt117 21:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've noticed that. I are noo Ok so is this the IRC? :Nope, ProphetOfFun, who posted at 01:03, September 3, 2009. This is the talk page for general stuff about Halopedia; edits here should be signed (as shown by the notice that appears above the edit box when editing talk pages). You may find information on Halopedia's IRC here. DavidJCobb 01:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Confusing fact??? I read the article on the AR in halo 3 and got some confusing facts.It stated that it had no ironsight and that marines in halo 3 didnt have eye pieces.So how could they aim? How could this rifle be the bread and butter of the UNSC if the soldiers cant aim with it? Even more, why did they bring it back to halo 3 with such a major disadvantage? Im guessing that soldiers and equipment evolved more in halo 3.Maybe they now have contact lenses with the aim reticle, like elites? StalkerGrunt117 11:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :We don't know. DavidJCobb 18:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is assumed that Marines are equipped with Neural Interface which links up every information to their brain, including the enemy target and objective.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) needs some update. "These Flood infection forms make Cold Storage the 5th multiplayer map with NPCs (Along with Construct, Guardian, Last Resort, and Isolation which have Sentinels, Constructors, seagulls or pterodactyl birds flying around). Unfortunately, you cannot get to them". these quotes are old. Epitaph has also dino birds, Rats Nest has rats and longshore has seagulls and high ground has fish.someone should put these in.StalkerGrunt117 17:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) glitch. i found a glitch in halo 1 level truth and reconciliation that allows you to bypass a lot of enemies.it can be helpfull on legendary.play through the whole level until you reach the big shuttlebay with the spirit inside.you kill all your men that echo 419 drops off.kill the rest of the enemies and wait for the hunters.when they come, lead them to the center open area of the shuttlebay.then rush towards them and as he prepare to smack you with his shiels, jump.if done correctly, you will reach the ledges above.strangely, all the doors are open.as you move through, you will not encounter any enemy until the bridge.note that in all this time, the song that plays when you meet the hunters will continously play and even mix with the song that plays when you find the bridge.you can reach your captain and trigger the cutscene.the hunter music will mix with the music of the cutscene.you can bring the captain to the bridge and after cortana stops speaking, ODDLY, the level ends and the final cutscene occurs without leaving the bridge.in the cutscene, the chief is seen pushing the control pannel.then he dissapears and at the place where you normally see the captain and the marines boarding the dropship there will be the group of covenant that normally spawns there.the only problem is that the chief teleported from the bridge and the covenant were still alive.during the cutscene, the dropship moves as it normally does, but sometimes you can see bolts from the hunters down below that pass by.the music is a mix between the cutscene music and the hunter music.at the end, where the dropship leaves the shuttlebay, cortana will say "got it, the door is opened" and the level ends.StalkerGrunt117 20:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I found a similar glitch in the halo 2 level, Delta Halo, when you first land on the beach. Ignore the enemies in the run-down base, and head to the pathway down towards the next part. You will then receive the next handful of objectives, even the ones given when the previous are fulfilled, each incomplete, and commanders will shout commands and tips simultaneously. This is a very, VERY, weird glitch. Agent Connecticut 02:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sequence breaking. DavidJCobb 20:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) 1.2 trillion and one actual According to 2401 PT, the Halo Array had experienced 1.2 trillion simulated test fires. If my math is correct, that would be a little more than 9 simulations per second for one hundred thousand years. I don't know how long a simulation lasts, but doesn't that seem to be a bit much? Unless the simulation only involves sending and acknowledging a simple fire command, I don't know how that would be possible. Any thoughts? Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 18:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's possible that it was performing simulations long before its actual activation, which would stretch it out a little. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That's true, that could add maybe a few hundred years to the equation. It would still be pretty close to 9 per secend though. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 12:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I thought those beams that shoot up from those buildings were simulations...Papayaking 17:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Off topic, but if we were certain other wiki's, some people would be all but executed for ever mentioning anything CLOSE to speculation in talk pages, even for a question. Those wikis when you ask a question about something like that, they tell you to go to a forum, which they don't have (There one of the only wikis I go to that DOSEN'T). SPECULATION IS EVIL! lol.Papayaking 17:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That is a possible explaination. Good thinking. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 13:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Assuming that the blue missile thing that is shot in the air every few seconds is a simulation, and that the Monitor is talking about all 7 Halo rings, that sounds about right. Tikalal 03:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) But 2401 PT says "This installation" (meaning Delta Halo specifically), so I'm assuming he's not including the rest of the arrays in that figure. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 15:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but think: There's A LOT of those things on the halo probably, and then all firing every few seconds, for hundreds of thousands of years could probably make a trillion, not to mention the Forerunners might have done a bit of test firing when they MADE the halos.Papayaking 02:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Between Halo: CE and Halo 2 Hi, Skully796 here, I can't seem to find this anywhere. From the ending of Halo: CE to the very beggining of Halo 2 whats the time difference. One, two months? A year? I can't seem to find out how long it was from Halo 1 to Halo 2!?--Skully796 00:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The time that passed between the end of Halo: CE and the beginning of Halo 2 is exactly 28 days. You can view the entire timeline here. Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 13:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) O.D.S.T questions Hey, I was wondering a few things about O.D.S.T *Is Halo 3: O.D.S.T going to have a multiplayer campaign? *Is it going to have multiplayer games like Halo 3 (like killing each other) because all I've seen is Co-op games (Exept for campaign) *Is there going to be a BR? Thanks for any awnswers--Skully796 00:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Firefight, if you're referring to that, I don't think so, and no, it's replaced by the M6C/Socom. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 00:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No BR and Firefight does not have matchmaker nor PVP (the second disc does since it is Halo 3 MP with all DLC maps). And if you mean campain over Live then yes.SPARTAN-177 00:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Halo Chronicles Hey I was looking at the Main Page and the games section and Halo Chronicles is still there and it was canceled and it sould be removed form the Games Section in the menu-Boba fett 32 15:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Halo Chronicles is a canceled game. So it's a game. So it goes in the Games Section. :P DavidJCobb 21:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It's the same reason that Halo DS is in Games. S-9 4 21:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) contradictory fact what caliber is the magnum? in the article, it sais 12.7x40, but in the picture in "the art of halo 3" it says its 12.7x30.so wich one is it? :Well, StalkerGrunt117, :*Please sign your edits on talk pages. You can do this by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button above the edit box. This way, we know who you are and when you posted, without having to dig through the edit history or catch it on our Watchlist. :*Do you have a page number for the image, or a digital copy of the image you could upload? (The Art of Halo 3 is a book, yes?) I ask so we can see for ourselves. : DavidJCobb 21:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for forgeting to sign. Go to the "UNSC WEAPONRY" page and there is a photo where there are presented some UNSC bullets in "the art of halo 3". At the m6 bullet, it says 12.7x30 instead of 40.StalkerGrunt117 08:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *Indeed it does. What is to be done about this? Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 13:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) even stranger glitch Using the glitch that i wrote about earlyer, make one of the hunters push you to the ledge above. Then backtrack the area where you normally go when cortana says "got it, the door is opened....". You can open the door from inside. Once there, try too lure one of the hunters all across the ship, towards the cells where keyes is held. Even though cortana will not say the door is opened, along the route to the cells, every enemy you will normaly come across will be there, but they will be oblivious to the fact that they are near a hunter. Try luring the hunter to the bridge and then kill the elites and grunts. Then make the hunter follow you to the cells. Once there, trigger the cutscene. HERE is where the interesting and downright funny things happen. When you reach keyes, the hunter will be present in the cutscene and fire at you and keyes and the marines. At one point, you can see there are two keyes, one dead and one that normally appears in the cutscene.If you are killed by the hunter, then Keyes will speak with nobody.He will say his lines and Chief his but there is no chief.The same thing if keyes dies, then the words are spoken in mid air.The camera angles will be messed up, as each character is pushed by the hunter in different parts of the room.Sometimes Chief will put the AR on his shoulder as usual but will be pushed by the hunter and face the wall.The same with Keyes.Its a really odd and funny glitch.StalkerGrunt117 17:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. That exact method isn't a known glitch, but it's known that if you can get an enemy into a cutscene, they won't be "paused" for the duration of the scene. I recall a YouTube video where the player positioned (or modded?) several enemies right at the beginning of a cutscene, and then triggered it... So they were getting shot at by Shades, strafed by Banshees, chased by SpecOps Elites... Lolz. DavidJCobb 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Poll Issues I still can't add more than 2 answers on a poll. I've tried refreshing the page, and have been trying for months and it still doesn't work. Does anyone have a solution? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 13:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I've had the exact same problem. Not only that, but it doesn't even let me answer existing polls, and I can't answer picture games either. Has anyone else had this happen to them? And more importantly, can anybody help us?-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 00:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, when I play the picture game, the same question keeps coming up. I can't skip it either. '''Teh lolz!' [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 01:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) whats with the Halo Reach video? Ok am i the only one that caught the typos in the Halo Reach video, they had the spartans ID numbers. At first it sounds like Fred-104 but then gives a number that is way above that of any spartan that was at the reach op.. the highest ID number is held by the master cheif spartan-117 then its fred-104 and so on , but in the video there were ID numbers way above 200 can somone explain this to me ?LoneSpsrtan091 :There are two possibilities. The first is that they are members of the Spartan-II class of 2535, but the canon of that class is highly suspect. The other is that they aren't spartans at all. It doesn't specifically say they're Spartans, just calls them Sierra-2whatever. Sierra doesn't mean Spartan, it's the phonetic alphabet word for the letter S. So it could be a codename for anything beginnning in S. It could even be a callsign for something like a Pelican (eg. Echo-419, Bravo-022 etc.) Oh, and don't forget to sign your posts.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry dont know how :::Type ~~~~. When you save the page, it gets replaced with your username and the date and time you posted. DavidJCobb 19:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Linking Okay, so I've done a few edits, and a couple have Internal links in them, but what I dont understand is how do you make a link, say, leading to Phantoms, but put something other that "Phantoms." Example: Instead of putting Phantoms how would I make it as "they" or "them" or "air attacks" but it still appears as a link? --Skully796 02:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :As so: :they which becomes as so they.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::They Oh, okay thanks, but one more thing. Where is that verticle line on the keyboard, I just copy and pasted yours, but I cannot find it on my keyboard?! :::Shift + Backslash. \| DavidJCobb 01:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Using Covenant language to name species I fail to understand why we use the Covenant names for their races (Shangheli for example) in articles. Fair enough listing their names, but using them in sentences like "but he was later killed on Onyx by a Mgalekgolo pair" doesn't make sense to me. Why are we, humans, referring to Covenant races by their own language? This is also done only some of the time, leaving most pages lacking consistency. Tikalal 03:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Because we are not UNSC forces. We are ''Halo fans talking about Halo. Sangheili is the name of the species, not Elite. When discussing their significance in the Halo universe, we describe them as they are most properly called. UNSC designations are used in the games because it's easier for the player to work with, but Halopedia covers the expanded universe in addition to the games. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Formally, a tyrannosaurus is tyrannosaurus. Informally, it is T-Rex. We refer to them as their actual names and nicknames because this is a wiki and both can be used on a wiki. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 19:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Board Blast I'm havin' trouble with board blasts. Every time I try to send one, it says "Please enter a message" even though I have! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Me too!! --Haloizdabesstgameevea 21:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ultra or not? Does the grunt ultra appear in halo 3?In the page about Ultras it said that they do not appear in halo 3, but in the Grunt page, where the ranks are presented it states that there are two in The Storm that wield spikers.StalkerGrunt117 12:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think it the the gunner grunts on the Phantoms that have spikers. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 21:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Award? I got an award a couple of days ago, and I looked at it as usual and after that the notice for it want away, but I just went to the main page and it's telling me I have a new award when I don't have a new one. Is there any way to this? SNOR{3} 21:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New areas (halo:combat evolved) The assault on the control rooms first chasm can be explored by the player. All you need to do is to get the verry early banshee and turn back. Push the banshee through the corridors and the rooms and you will reach the chasm. You can search the pit and stand inside the gaps on the corners. If you go even deeper, you will reach a barrier that cant be passed by the banshee. Standing in one of the gaps, look through your scope and you will see the 3 fused grunts glitch. You can also reach the second blue level, right under the main platform. Another place is the chasm of the Silent Carthographer. After deactivating the locked door, get a warthog down and push it throughthe door. It will only partially fit. Ten bring another warthog and push it even further. When its inside, gain momentum and jump over the chasm. With luck you will reach one of the horizontal platforms on the other side. If you grabbed an overshield earlyer, you can actually go down to the second platform and even snipe the elites and grunts guarding the cartographer and they will not even notice you.StalkerGrunt117 15:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Infinite enemy glitch.(halo:combat evolved) In the infinite enemy glitch page it says that in the first part of Keyes, infinite numbers of flood come out.This is false.If you wait, you will see that there are only a few large groups that you can kill and then there wont be any flood coming out.the exact same thing happens later on in the level, where the huge crack in the ships wall, where flood come out and multiple places throughout the Maw.The flood come in huge numbers but not infinite numbers. A place where flood and sentinels really come in infinite waves is in the Pillar Of Autumns engine room.StalkerGrunt117 09:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chronicles? I thought Halo: Chronicles was cancelled. Shouldn't we remove it from the front page? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 23:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Agree. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk Poll and Board Blast Issues I still can't send board blasts and make polls. It seems that the site cannot detect the messages typed in or the answers. When ever I try to make a poll, it says "You need at lease 2 answers" even though I have 2 answers (can't make any more than 2 for some reason) and with board blasts, it says "Please enter a message" when there is a message. '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Why Spartan Gray Team is MIA?? Erm guys... i've read the cole protocol but grey team was alive and ASKING for a prowler to get back to work they didn't say anything about them being MIA so i think you guys made a mistake It is unknown what happened to them afterwards They were "on fields to far to recall" in other words, anything oculd have happened, and their mission is classified more hten likely, so they are listed as mia to cover that up ~Enlightment~ 11:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have the cole protocol and it said that Mike ditched Petya(their prowler)and when they are back on Scorpii System via Jacob Keye's Stealth Frigate they asked Admiral Cole to give them another prowler to get back to work. So I think after the war they might be still alive. :It is mentioned in Fall of Reach and Ghosts of Onyx that three Spartans (designated Gray team in GoO) were too far away in August 2552 to fight in the battle of Reach. In GoO (taking place early November), Kurt mentions that they have been on their mission for over a year and a half - c. Mary 2551. -- 'Forerun'' ' 14:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Did they state the reason for bing MIA i mean that they could not just be MIA for no apparent reason :The novels stated that the UNSC/ONI list them as MIA. As previously mentioned, ''in Fall of Reach and Ghosts of Onyx that three Spartans (designated Gray team in GoO) were too far away in August 2552 to fight in the battle of Reach. In GoO (taking place early November), Kurt mentions that they have been on their mission for over a year and a half - c. Mary 2551. What more do you want? If you want more answers, ask Bungie. All we can do is speculate.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Did You Know thingy I'm working on a small wikia wiki and I wanted to know how can I add a template box in the front page so that it randomly selects from another template several choices to add on like the one on this wiki, can someone explain me how I can do this? --SN 04:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's not too tricky once you learn how to do it. You may need a basic grasp of HTML to get it -- it uses "fake" HTML tags. :Start with a CHOOSE tag. :Then, place your options inside OPTION tags, and put the OPTION tags inside the CHOOSE tag. Random Phrase 1 Random Phrase 2 ... Random Phrase Foo :Every time the page is processed, a random item should be selected. I say "processed" because some wikis do caching of templates, and that may affect random items. (On a wiki that does caching, the randomization is only done when a given article is cached -- until the article is edited or "re-cached", the phrase wouldn't change. A null edit (editing and saving a page without making changes) can force a "re-cache".) :There are some problems, though. There are a few bugs; the most notable is that the pipe trick doesn't work inside of a CHOOSE's OPTION... So The Covenant (Level) would come out as The Covenant (Level) rather than the expected The Covenant. Simple fix: type out the link text (The Covenant). Other than that, though, you shouldn't have any issues with it. DavidJCobb 20:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 ODST Banshee I was just wondering if the Banshee is usable in Halo 3 ODST, if so how, and where can I fly one?--Skully796 23:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC)